


School Bus

by cytogeneticist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker sits on his usual place on the school bus – somewhere on the middle and next to the window. He sits there not because it is anything special but because Washington sits next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Bus

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might got carried away on this one but i hope you like it :)

Tucker sits on his usual place on the school bus – somewhere on the middle and next to the window. He sits there not because it is anything special but because Washington sits next to him. It’s been like this since that first day he saw Wash got inside this school bus. There was no other vacant seat – apparently, bus seats can be reserved for friends – other than the one beside Tucker. He offered the seat to Wash which he accepted, and now they’re friends.

Well… not really. They don’t have a class together and they’ve only met twice in the hallway, so they’re pretty much just bus buddies. Okay, no. They’re not even close to being buddies. They haven’t even had a decent conversation besides that first day where they exchanged names.

And Wash being a private person doesn’t help improve their situation. Tucker isn’t that great with making friends since his vocabulary is only made up of pick-up lines and innuendos and he’s pretty sure Wash won’t like that.

But that doesn’t seem to stop Tucker from developing a crush for this cute person. It started when Tucker brought some funny comic to read. He thought that Wash might read it with him and if he did, then they could talk about the comic. That was until he heard silent giggles from Wash. Tucker glanced beside him and saw this amazing smile from Wash. His face seemed to glow – his beautiful grey eyes shining, his freckles more noticeable, and his dimples being adorable.

The blond just went, “Oh, don’t mind me. Just keep reading,” but Tucker couldn’t concentrate anymore since his mind was then full of Wash’s smiling face, and that’s how he knew he was fucked.

He told this to his friends and they just said to suck it up and confess his feelings. Ha, like he could do that. He’s probably more shy than Simmons. Tucker knows that he always keeps going on about how he is a ladies’ man and all that bullshit, but when it comes to actually having a crush on a person, he doesn’t have the faintest idea on what to do.

But all of that is going to change today.

Today is the day that he’s finally going to ask Wash out. So who cares if Wash doesn’t return his feelings? Who cares if Wash doesn’t swing that way? Who cares if it ruins any chance of them being friends? Who cares if Wash decides to sit somewhere else because he doesn’t like Tucker that way and that makes him uncomfortable so their bus buddy relationship is now ruined?

Tucker totally doesn’t care. Shut up.

 

When the bus finally arrives to Wash’s stop, Tucker feels like his heart is about to drop. He tries to calm down but it only got worse when he saw Wash enter the bus. Tucker looks out to the window and closes his eyes, chanting some sort of prayer that will help him get it together.

“Hey,” Wash greets as he sits beside him.

Tucker blinks. That greeting is a first. He looks at Wash and sees him the same as before – distant and looking like Tucker doesn’t exist in his world. That’s fine. Tucker’s used to it. Also, the greeting is probably just his imagination.

But that’s all going to change soon. Once he gets his feelings across, Wash will finally acknowledge his existence and greet him everyday.

That is if Tucker is able to confess. He only has like ten minutes to do this and if he doesn’t do it now then he doesn’t know if he’ll still have the courage to do it next time. How is he going to say it, anyway? ‘Hey, Wash. I know nothing about you other than your smile is cute as fuck. Wanna go out?’ If only things are simple like that. He can’t just ask Wash out without a reason. Wash seems like the type of guy who needs explanations so Tucker has to think of one.

“Um, Tucker?”

Tucker feels his heart skip a beat. He is so fucked.

“Are you okay? You seem troubled.”

“I’m fine, man. I guess I’m just worried for that quiz we’re having later,” Liar.

Wash brings out his mp3 and earphones. “Music helps me calm my nerves so…” he trails off as he places one ear bud on Tucker’s ear and is Tucker really out of it or did Wash’s fingers linger longer on his ear?

“Thanks,” Tucker mutters, fighting the flush that’s spreading on his face.

This is kind of like in the movies, right? Sitting side by side while listening to music together. They have a good vibe going on so this might be the right time to just go out and say it.

“So, um—“ Tucker pauses when he sees the blond had his eyes closed. He’s… sleeping? What the hell? They’ve only been listening to music for like two seconds. It’s playing classical music but it’s not that boring. How is he going to confess now? He can’t just wake him up and suddenly go, ‘Hey, I really like you. We should go on a date.’ Wash might just punch him if he does.

This whole situation is starting to suck until he feels Wash’s head on his shoulder and now everything’s okay. He wants to take a picture but that’s probably creepy so he’s just going to do that when they start dating.

Oh man, just thinking about them dating makes him flustered. What more if it does happen? He’s got it so bad.

Wash wakes up seven minutes later. They’re nearly at school and Tucker still hasn’t said anything. This is really not going according to plan. Well, he never actually made a plan. He just told himself, ‘Fuck it. I’m going to ask him out,’ and let fate decide on what will happen to them.

“I’m so sorry for sleeping on you,” Wash says, picking up the earphones that already slipped out from their ears awhile ago, “I didn’t get to sleep last night because something’s really troubling me so I’m really sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m used to people sleeping on top of me. Bow-chika-bow-wow.”

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t on top of you.”

“You can top me any time you want, though.”

Okay, fuck, this isn’t how Tucker wants their real first conversation to start. Well, he can follow this up with saying his true feelings but Wash is looking weirdly at him now. What the fuck is he supposed to say? Oh, right, he can just change the subject. Great idea, Tucker.

“So something was troubling you? Wanna talk about it?”

Wash flushes from his words. What, there’s nothing wrong with what he said, right?

Tucker is about to ask that but then the bus comes to a stop. They’re at school now and all of Tucker’s courage slowly gets drained out of him as each student goes out of the bus. Wash is about to head out, too, but he stops to wait for Tucker. He looks like he’s waiting for something else, or more like he’s trying to say something.

“What’s got you all fidgety?” Tucker asks, “If you want to do something dirty to me then we can do that later.”

Wash’s face reddens more which makes Tucker flush, too. They are so awkward. It’s not even cute.

“I-I mean—“ Tucker tries to take back his words but then Wash speaks up.

“Yeah, later sounds good,” and if it’s even possible, Wash turns into a tomato with how red his face is, “But we’re not doing anything dirty! We can watch a movie, maybe?”

“Are you—“

“Yes.”

Tucker can’t help but smile. This isn’t how he wanted things to turn out – not with all the blushing and fidgeting and he’s supposed to be the one to ask for a date – but he’ll take what he can get. And Wash likes him! Unless he got the signals wrong but he asked Tucker out for a date!

“So are we going to watch a movie later?” Wash asks again when Tucker still hasn’t replied, “Or if you don’t want to, there are other things we could do, like have lunch or something. Fuck, do you even want to go out with me? You don’t, do you? I’m so sorry. I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

Tucker finds Wash’s ramblings cute, and right, he should probably give him his answer before Wash backs out.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go watch a movie and eat lunch and walk around the park and stuff. I’m down for anything,” he wants to add ‘as long as I’m with you’ but he thinks that’s going a bit too far.

Wash smiles and Tucker knows he’ll never regret liking this person.


End file.
